A Shattered Light
by Rhea2
Summary: About 2 years post-AOTC. Lots of pain for Obi-Wan, sorry. Some A/A. Not telling any more...read it yourself! Updated 8/01
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars. I do, however, own Ewan McGregor, he's locked in my basement. Seriously, though, all characters are GL's except Naori and Rhea. Those are mine. (  
  
Also, a warning: This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I'm a bit reluctant to put this on the site, actually, because I just wrote the first few scenes yesterday. The story's being going on since May, but most of it is actually new. So, if it's really, really, bad, I'm sorry. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism (did I spell that right?) that would make my story better, so if you have any ideas feel free to post a review.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The outline of Coruscant, the capital of the Republic, loomed in front of the ship, its black background with eerie yellow-orange shapes both intimidating and intriguing. Next to the window stood a female figure, looking out the window with anticipation in her copper-colored eyes. She sighed, and turned to find Captain Typho standing behind her.  
  
"We will be landing shortly, miss," he said monotonously.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Typho cleared his throat. "I have to say, miss, I don't agree with you going into this without a decoy, surely you will be..."  
  
"If I am to die here," replied Senator Amidala, "then it shall be so, regardless of my security. I have made my decision this time."  
  
"I...," he tried to protest, then gave up. "If you say so."  
  
The senator grinned slyly. "Besides...that's what the Jedi are for."  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi stood on a landing pad attached to the Senate building on Coruscant, waiting impatiently for a ship to dock. A blond female Jedi, near his age, stood at his side and watched him, seemingly amused.  
  
"Just what are you so anxious about?" she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan shot her an annoyed look in response. "I'm getting tired of doing protection missions all the time just because Senator Amidala has no regard for her own safety, that's all."  
  
The woman grinned. "You'd rather be fighting the Clone Wars."  
  
"Yes. Exactly."  
  
"But you'll blindly follow whatever the Council tells you because you have no mind of your own," she finished, managing to keep a straight face.  
  
"Ex..." he frowned, suddenly realizing what she'd just said. "Heyyy.That's not funny."  
  
The woman smiled and turned, laughing to herself. At the same moment, a silver starship flew in and landed a few yards in front of the Jedi, who exchanged looks before walking towards it. The landing platform unfolded and a door opened on the side of the ship. A nervous-looking guard stepped out first, followed by Senator Amidala. The latter looked at Obi-Wan and smiled.  
  
"Master Kenobi. A pleasure, as always."  
  
"Senator," he replied, bowing low in front of her. Amidala took a double take as her eyes fell on the female Jedi next to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Naori Li? Is that you?"  
  
Naori smiled. "It has been a long time, Senator."  
  
"Indeed it has, and far too long," the senator replied. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was assigned to protect you along with Obi...er, Master Kenobi," Naori replied.  
  
"And you would be Master Li now, wouldn't you?"  
  
The Jedi smiled. "Yes."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the two women, confused. "I feel I've missed something here...Naori, you never told me you'd been to Naboo..."  
  
"It was a long time ago, when I was still a Padawan...Adi Gallia and I were there for Amidala's coronation ceremony."  
  
"They were very instrumental in the alliance of Naboo with the Trade Federation," added the Senator.  
  
"Something I regret now, of course..." muttered Naori, "But it did seem like the right move at the time."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "And guess who got to clean up that mess..."  
  
"Alright, I get the point," Naori frowned, "Anyway, it is good to see you again, Senator."  
  
"Call me Padme, please," she replied, turning to Obi-Wan. "Where is your apprentice, Master Kenobi?"  
  
"He is on a mission at this time, on Kamino," Kenobi replied, his voice indicating that he was not entirely displeased at the way fate had turned out in that respect.  
  
"Oh,"replied Padme, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice, "Will he be returning soon?"  
  
"In a few days, if all goes well."  
  
Padme's heart leapt at those words, though she tried to maintain her composure.  
  
Naori Li interrupted. "We shouldn't be standing in the open like this, m'lady, it's not..." As she finished her words, the platform was rocked with an explosion from the ship, sending the Senator and the Jedi flying to the ground. Naori tried to lift her head to say something...and then her world went black.  
  
  
  
Well.there it is. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, since no one has thrown tomatoes at me yet, I'm going to go ahead and put up the second chapter (and yes, it's about Anakin). It's really short.I was going to put it in with the third chapter but the third chapter ended up being kinda long.oh well. Enjoy!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anakin Skywalker walked through the hallways of the cloning facility on Kamino, quietly observing and half-listening to what Taun We was saying. Around him were millions of clones, ranging in age from those still in their pods to those being sent into battle at that very moment. Each was a perfect likeness of the original, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, who had been killed almost two years ago by Jedi Master Mace Windu. //He deserved to die,// thought Anakin, //for trying to kill my wife.// And it was true; the Jedi had discovered that he had been behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. //Senator Skywalker. When will she be able to use her real name?// Anakin sighed as his thoughts dwelled again on his wife, Padme Amidala Skywalker. It had been months since he had seen her last, when she had been in Coruscant at an important Senate meeting. And even then, he hadn't had much time with her away from the watchful eyes of his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. //Or the eyes of the Council. Whoever is more dangerous.//  
  
"We are trying to accelerate the growth process as much as we can, due to the need of troops for battle. So far, not much progress has been made."  
  
Taun We's voice snapped Anakin back to reality, and to the mission at hand. "We're losing troops fast on the front lines," he replied, "Any acceleration at all would be helpful." It was true.he and Obi-Wan had been at the front lines a week earlier, and it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
Taun We nodded. "If we only had our original host.we could create more."  
  
Anakin turned to face her. "I don't believe there is anything more I can do here. The Jedi Council will be in contact with you, as always." He bowed low to Taun We, who nodded, and walked toward the exit of the building. //Obi-Wan never told me this place was so huge.// Suddenly, the Force surged through him. Something was wrong.someone was in danger. //Padme.and Obi-Wan.something's happened to them.// He ran as fast as he could toward the exit doors, pulling them open with a wave of his hand, and raced out to the landing pad where his ship lay.  
  
"Artoo!" he yelled through the rain, jumping into his ship's cockpit, "Take us back to Coruscant. Hurry!"  
  
R2D2 gave a shrill whistle as the ship hummed to life and took off for the capital. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay.now putting up the third chapter. I'm still a little reluctant to post it. I don't really like this chapter for some reason. I fixed it up a little bit.and I still don't like it. But I can't find any way to get rid of it.so here goes nothing. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Obi-Wan lay still for a moment, trying to figure out if he was still alive. //Head. check. Arms.legs.I think I'm still here.// He lifted his head and looked around. Smoke covered the landing platform, making it difficult to see more than a few yards away. Senator Amidala stood near the edge of his vision. Naori lay motionless by his foot.//no.on my foot.// Closer inspection revealed that, indeed, she had landed on his right foot. He tried to pull it out, careful not to move her much in case something was broken. He stood and looked around again. //Well.if I am dead, this is certainly not what I'd expected.// The ship lay in smoldering ruins. The top had been blown completely off, leaving the bottom half sitting on the platform. A pair of feet stood behind it, indicating that the attacker had not yet left. Captain Typho was trying to sit up while at the same time looking around for the assassin, and Padme was standing in offensive position, holding her blaster out at arm's length.  
  
Obi-Wan's thoughts were interrupted suddenly by rapid blaster fire from behind the ship.or what remained of the ship. His first instinct, strangely, was to protect Naori, but he caught himself. //The senator is your first priority.// Naori's words came back to him; "Because you have no mind of your own." //Now is not the time to have an attack of conscience! Go protect the senator! Or, you can just stand there and get shot.// He was interrupted again by a blaster bolt flying straight at his arm. It hit him before he could react, causing him to cringe in pain and grab his arm instinctively. He drew his lightsaber with his good hand and ignited it, moving in front of Senator Amidala and deflecting the fire headed their way. He stole a guilty glance to where Naori lay.at least the assassin wasn't aiming at her. //Yet.//  
  
Suddenly, the fire stopped. The assassin, cornered by Typho, turned and ran down the landing pad. Obi-Wan de-activated his sword and ran after him. The man came to the edge of the pad just as the Jedi caught up with him. With a cocky grin at Obi-Wan he raised his foot, stepped off the edge, and fell.down into the streets of Coruscant. Obi-wan suddenly had the feeling he'd seen this somewhere before. //Anakin. Anakin always does that. I hate it when he does that.// ((okay, okay, so I stole that last line from AOTC. I can't help it, it was a good line! Of course, all Obi-Wan's lines were good lines.)) Obi-Wan watched the fall, saw the body turn into just a speck before it fell into the unknown that was the streets of Coruscant. He cringed in spite of himself. //Although Anakin usually makes a better landing.// He shook the thought away and hurried back to Senator Amidala. He stopped and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Are you alright, m'lady?"  
  
"I'm fine." ((I know, I know! AOTC again.))  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and turned to Naori. She was still unconscious. He knelt over her and nudged her gently. "Naori? Are you alive?" His heart raced. //Please, please be alive.// He listened carefully for her breathing.she was indeed still alive. //Thank the Force.// He lifted her arm and put it around his shoulders, laid his other arm under her knees, and lifted her up.  
  
He turned to Padme. "We need to get her to the Temple as quickly as possible."  
  
She nodded. Obi-Wan started to walk and felt Naori shift slightly in his arms. Her eyes opened slowly and looked straight up into his face before closing again.  
  
Naori moaned. "I'm obviously having a very bad dream, so I'm just going to go back to sleep now."  
  
"No, no, stay awake, please stay awake. If you fall back asleep you could go into a coma, and you don't want that, I promise you," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"I don't care. My head hurts.my entire body hurts.are we at the Temple yet?"  
  
"I'm working on it."  
  
Naori laid her head back against his shoulder and sighed. "You know what this reminds me of? That time when you got drunk and passed out and I had to carry you back to the Temple."  
  
"I remember that." Obi-Wan frowned.  
  
"And then you had the decency to throw up all over me.you should have seen the looks I got, walking in covered in vomit with you over my shoulder..."  
  
"If only I'd been awake to see it," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"You were awake enough for Qui-Gon to beat the tar out of you."  
  
Obi-Wan winced. "That I do remember."  
  
Padme shot both Jedi a skeptical look. Obi-Wan noticed and turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"It was a long time ago. End of story."  
  
"Oh, that's not the end," Naori continued, "The next day."  
  
"I could just drop you," Obi-Wan warned.  
  
"Fine. I won't tell it."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Can you walk?"  
  
"That depends. Is it possible to walk without being able to feel your legs?"  
  
That's all for today, folks. One more thing, though.I apologize for the lack of names for the different chapters.I have no creativity whatsoever. It took me forever just to come up with the main title, and I'm still not happy with that. So you'll have to deal with "Chapter 1", "Chapter 2", and so forth for the time being. 


	4. Chapter 4

Padmé sat quietly in her room atop the huge Senate residence in Coruscant. She'd asked for this one specifically, knowing that it had a view of the Jedi Temple. //Not that there's anything to see. Anakin's gone.// She shook her head, remembering her disappointment at Master Kenobi's words. It irritated her that she was forced to spend three months without seeing her husband, and then come back to find him away on some silly Jedi business. //It's not fair.// She sighed. //But it's not like we didn't know it was going to be this way.//  
  
Her head turned abruptly at the sound of her door opening. She stood and grabbed her blaster, aiming it at the figure in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to see my wife again, if that's alright with you, m'lady."  
  
Padmé lowered her weapon in surprise. "Ani?"  
  
The figure said nothing, but stepped into the light so she could see his face.  
  
"Ani!" Padmé dropped the gun and ran into the waiting arms of her husband.  
  
Anakin hugged her tightly, almost as though he was afraid she would slip away if he let her go. He pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes in that way he had.the way that made her insides turn to jelly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine.how did you know about the attack?"  
  
"I didn't know, exactly, until I got back.I felt something when I was on Kamino and I got back here as fast as I could.where's Obi-Wan?"  
  
"He's in the infirmary at the Temple."  
  
"What?" Anakin cried.  
  
"Relax, Ani, he's fine. He's visiting Naori Li. She was knocked unconscious when the ship exploded and we had to take her back to the Temple," Padmé explained, "She'll be fine, too."  
  
Anakin sighed. "Thank the Force." He hugged her again. "You have no idea how scared I was, Padmé."  
  
"I thought Jedi weren't supposed to have fear."  
  
"Jedi aren't supposed to have wives, either," he reminded her.  
  
Padmé frowned. "As if I could forget that."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I got the best one, anyway, so there's really no point." Anakin smiled and kissed her. She pulled away from his embrace quickly and looked down.  
  
"It's been too long, Ani. I don't know how much longer I can keep living this way.when will be able to stop living a lie?" Padmé asked.  
  
Anakin nodded. "I know, honey, I know. And we're going to have trouble keeping it a secret once you start to show."  
  
Padmé's face turned pale. "How did you know, Ani?"  
  
"I could sense it." He smiled. "Our child will be a Jedi." 


End file.
